cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar: The Beast Wars Ch.5
Introducing Characters Katara: Master Waterbender, daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, girlfriend of Avatar Aang Avatar Aang: The current Avatar, in large part responsible for ending the Hundred Year War Sokka: The older brother of Katara, personal friend of Avatar Aang, and boyfriend of Suki King Kyvon Snow-Heart: The current King of Kimar, elder brother of Lady Mya Wild-Heart Lady Mya Wild-Heart: The younger sister of King Kyvon, the most coveted bride in all of Kimar Iroh: One time Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, the uncle of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula, proprietor of the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop Jin: One time fling of Fire Lord Zuko, employee at the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop Messages Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's shoulders as he opened the letter from Zuko in their borrowed room at the Beifong Metal-bending Academy, "What's it say?" Aang scanned the letter, his eyes widening quickly, "Where are Sokka and Toph?" Katara thought for a second, "Toph's probably teaching and Sokka's probably eating. Why?" "Azula's escaped," Aang replied quietly. "Oh," Katara let go, "I'll start packing." "I'll go get Sokka and Toph," Aang said and took off down the stairs, startling the messenger as he zoomed past. He ran to the kitchen and poked his head in. Sure enough, Sokka was ears deep in a large plate of assorted meats while Momo munched happily on an apple. He looked up as he heard the rapid footsteps, "Aang, how's it going?" He asked with a smile around a mouthful of food, then he frowned, Aang didn't usually look panicky, "You like you..." Suddenly all the color drained out of Sokka's face, and then it returned in red, "KATARA'S PREGNANT?!" He shrieked as he leapt to his feet, upending his chair and sending Momo scampering for cover. "No! It's worse than-wait, what? NO!" Aang was solid pink from his chin to his arrow, "Zuko needs us in the Fire Nation! Azula's escaped!" Sokka shrank a little as the rage went out of him, "Oh alri- WHAT?! I'll start packing!" The messenger completed his message and waited patiently for his king's response, sweating a little as the ten warriors of the White Guard, the King's elite bodyguards, stalked the edges of the torch lit throne room. King Kyvon was resplendent upon his steel throne, cloaked in his ornate armor and the Cloak of the Ten Tribes, which served as the crown of Kimar. The cloak was a wonder, woven of the fur, feathers and scales of the first ten Knights of Kimar, the descendants of whom still ruled the ten clans. The man who wore it, King Kyvon the White Wolf, also called the Snow Heart because of his cold but just nature, was no less impressive for his feat of persuading the current Knights to elect him king when the previous king had left no heir, and his father to step down because no authority could be allowed to supersede the king's. Now he sat upon his throne, musing upon the message sent to him by his greatest general, Lycaon Stone-Heart, with his nine remaining Knights gathered in council. Suddenly Kyvon stood, "My knights, go and ready your armies! These Fire Sorcerers shall feel the full power of Kimar!" The Knights of Kimar roared their approval and hurried from the room to prepare for war. Kyvon turned to the two figures in the back of the room, "Father, Mya, we must ready our army as well." A sleek black wolf slid from the shadows and assumed the form a shockingly beautiful woman clad in nothing but the dark fur of her second form with raven hair and piercing green eyes, "You're going as well?" Kyvon grinned, his crimson eyes aglow with delight at the prospect of battle, "You know how much I love stories. You think I would be absent from our most legendary conquest to date? Besides, it's been far too long since I've been campaigning." Mya frowned, "What, you're going to leave me here all by myself?" Kyvon frowned, "Oh. I hadn't thought about that. No, we need someone else." A smile flashed across his face, "I know!" He turned to his White Guard, "My friends, will you govern Kimar in our absence?" Skati, the leader of the White Guard, frowned, "Then who will guard you in the foreign lands my king?" Kyvon laughed, "The greatest warriors Kimar has ever seen." The White Guard bowed, as formidable as they were, they knew that even they could not compete with the king's father and siblings. Skati bowed, "Of course my king." Kyvon grinned, "And besides, I will have all the legions of Kimar with me. I will be untouchable." Skati's bow deepened, "Of course my king. We will guard Kimar until your return." Kyvon smiled and turned to Mya, "See there? Now go tell Lycaon we're coming." A smile flickered across Mya's face, "With pleasure." As she left the throne room, she flicked her wings open and flew away into the night, happily imagining the look on Lycaon's face when he saw her. As Zozi regained consciousness beneath the smoke covered stars amid the ruins of what had once been the town wall, he became aware that he was in a lot of pain, and he was one leg short of what he had been. He gritted his teeth and dragged himself over the uneven ground, determined to warn the Fire Lord at any cost. "Bite off MY leg will you?" He growled as he grabbed a fallen spear and pulled himself up right to limp away down the road, "Stinking monsters, I'll show you. I'm not dead yet." He limped away down the road swearing quietly. Iroh nearly collapsed as he read the letter from Zuko. His favorite employee caught him with effort, "Are you all right Mr. Iroh?" Jin asked after helping him into a chair. "I'm alright, thank you Jin. I just received some very bad news." Iroh replied, "Could you pour me a little tea? I need something to calm my nerves." Jin hurried to pour a cup, "What happened?" She asked as she handed him the cup. "Do you remember my nephew?" Iroh asked after he took a drink. Jin blushed a little, "You mean Lee, uh that is, Fire Lord Zuko? Yes, I remember him. Is he okay?" Iroh took another drink, "Zuko is alright, but a little problem has arisen with his sister Azula. She has escaped." Jin frowned, "Escaped?" Iroh nodded, "Yes. She lost her mind at the end of the war and she has been in a mental hospital. She escaped a few days ago." Jin's eyebrows raised, "Oh that's, not good." Iroh frowned, "No, it's not. I must go to the Fire Nation to help my nephew, and my niece. Even if she's crazy, and reminds me too much of my brother, she is still family." Jin nodded, "Ok, do you want me to watch the shop for you until you get back?" Iroh nodded, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thank you Jin, I don't know what I would do without you." "No problem, it's my pleasure. Say hi to Le-um Zuko for me." Iroh smiled as he stood, "I will." Then he hurried off. "Good luck!" Jin called as he hurried down the steps. As Jin resumed sweeping, she said almost to herself, "Wow, maybe it's a good thing I didn't keep seeing Lee. His family sounds completely crazy." [http://cacklingshadowschatshack.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar:_The_Beast_Wars_Ch.6 Next Chapter 6 The First to Fall]